Such drug delivery devices have application where regular injection by persons without formal medical training occurs, i.e., patients. This is increasingly common amongst those having diabetes where self-treatment enables such persons to conduct effective management of their diabetes.
These circumstances set a number of requirements for drug delivery devices of this kind The device must be robust in construction, yet easy to use in terms of the manipulation of the parts, understanding by a user of its operation and the delivery of the required dose of medicament. Dose setting must be easy and unambiguous. In the case of those with diabetes, many users will be physically infirm and may also have impaired vision requiring the drive mechanism to have low dispensing force and an easy to read dose setting display. Where the device is to be disposable rather than reusable, the device should be cheap to manufacture and easy to dispose of (preferably being suitable for recycling). To meet these requirements the number of parts required to assemble the device and the number of material types the device is made from need to be kept to a minimum.
User operated drug delivery devices are well known within the medical field.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,152 a dispensing device is disclosed which has a body length to plunger length ratio of about 1:1 in order to allow the dispensing of relatively large doses. Whilst this device provides many improvements over the prior art the easy correction of a set overdose remains unresolved without either dispensing the set amount of fluid or dismantling the cartridge.
WO 9938554 A2 teaches an injection syringe for apportioning set doses of a medicine from a cartridge wherein a drive mechanism comprising a unidirectional coupling (i.e., a ratchet) is disclosed which allows correction of a set overdose without dispensing the set amount of fluid or requiring the dismantling of the cartridge.
Surprisingly it was found that the drive mechanism according to instant invention without having a unidirectional coupling provides a valuable technical alternative for drive mechanisms, wherein reduced force is needed to actuate the mechanism. This is achieved by the introduction of a clutch means as defined by instant invention. The drive mechanism according to instant invention further provides the advantage of intuitive and easy to use correction of a set dose.